


"A Nervous Daddy"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, DaddyBatch, Gen, Lullabies, Nervous, freaked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben is left home alone for the first time with his newborn daughter of four weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Nervous Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> May i want a freaked out ben??? One shot of course .. :) -Anon on Tumblr

You’ve spent the last four weeks with baby Kira after coming home from the hospital but today it’s mummy’s day out with your friends. A group of friends are coming over to take you out for a nice shopping and spa day and you’re very happy about getting out of mum mode for the day. Of course you’ll miss Kira but it will be nice to have a day with your friends and hangout doing girl stuff. This is Ben’s first time at home alone with Kira and he’s a little freaked out by that.

"Ben, we’ll be back around eight tonight. I have several bottles ready in the fridge so when she gets hungry and it’s her feeding time you can just heat it up and give it to her." You are getting your stuff together to leave.

"Yeah, okay. What if she’s fussy and she won’t eat?" He asks, worry written over his face.

"Check her nappy and if that’s okay just do like you normally do Benedict and rock her, sing to her, talk to her. She’ll be okay. You've got this, you’re always helping out when I’m here." You hold his face in your hand tenderly and pull him down for a kiss. He’s holding the tiny Kira in his arms like she’s a piece of expensive glass.

"Yes but you've always been here to help me."

"Ben, you’ll do just fine. You’re an excellent father babe. If you need me call me or call your mum, she raised you, she’ll know what to do. Now I’ve got to go, I love you and you’ll so great. Enjoy your daddy daughter day and don’t fret to much." You smile a crooked sympathetic smile then look in his arms at Kira "by by baby girl, mummy will be back later sweetheart. Love you little one." You kiss her gently on the forehead and turn to leave with your friends who are waiting in the car.   
***********  
Ben’s POV:

The door closes and I’m left alone with my little girl, this tiny human being that’s so fragile, so young. It’s irrational really that I would be so scared of this little bundle. I’ve been taking care of her while _(Y/N)_ was here but I’ve had someone in the house with me and I wasn't left on my own. (Y/N) was here to help figure out what Kira was fussing about, god I hope she doesn't start fussing now. I can stand in front of hundreds of people, I’m in the public eye constantly and work under high pressure a lot but I can’t cope with one little girl, one baby, my baby.

Kira is starting to cry now. “Please don’t cry Kira, don’t do this to me already.” I rock her gently in my arms and bounce her lightly as I walk around the living room. “You've just had a nappy change, you’ve already eaten. What is it huh? I could cry too little one. I should call your mummy… No no I can’t, she needs a relaxing day. Let’s call grandma…well maybe not, they’ll think I’m a complete moron. Oh god, forget I said that word, daddy slipped.” She still cries.

"I’m calling grandma anyways." I grab my phone and dial my mother.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Mum! Thank god you’re home!"

"Ben? What’s wrong?"

"(Y/N) has gone out for a girls day and I’m here with Kira, alone. She won’t stop crying. What do I do?!?"

"First you need to calm down son."

"I can’t! She’s so tiny and oh Christ I’m scared I won’t know what to do…I need you here, please. I can’t do this!" I’m a full fledged wreck now.

"Benedict calm down! Breathe dear..,in and out, in and out. Feeling better?" I do as she says and I calm down a bit. "Now tell me has she eaten?"

"Yes she just ate before her mum left, changed too. She won’t stop crying mum…I don’t know what to do."

"Love, she can probably scene your nervousness and it’s upsetting her. Calm down and she’ll calm down. You’ll do fine. I’ll come by to check on the both of you soon."

"Right, right, okay…"

"I’ll see you in a bit. Now go rock her and try to calm yourself down."

"Thanks mum." I hang up and try to calm down a bit.

"Oh! Let’s try your pacifier. Where did we leave it…" I walk around trying to look for Kira’s pacy and talk out loud to Kira and myself really. "Not in the kitchen." I checked all the counters and wash basket for it. "Daddy’s trying sweetheart. Shh…shhh… Nope not in here either. Maybe your nursery. Should have checked there first Benedict." I walk upstairs to the pale pink and white painted nursery that’s filled with morning sunshine.   
“There it is princess.” I finally find it on the dresser in her room, pick it up and try to give it to her. It’s pink and on the outside of it it has “I Love Daddy” the “love” is a little heart.   
“Okay. Here it is princess…” I work it into her mouth but she continues to cry.   
“Let’s rock a little.” I take a seat in the rocker that’s in the corner of the room by the window and begin to rock slowly. “You’re going to make me cry Kira. Daddy’s nervous. I hate seeing you so sad baby girl. Let’s try a song.” I think of some that I’ve been learning while (Y/N) was pregnant with Kira and pick one that I liked.

"Baby mine, don’t you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine.

Little one when you play  
Don’t you mind what you say  
Leet those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine.

If they knew sweet little you  
They’d end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they’d give just for  
The chance to hold you.

From your head to your toes  
Your not much, goodness knows  
But your so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine.” Kira stops crying and now is just a little fussy.   
“Did you like that little one? Daddy learned that from Dumbo, we’ll let you watch it one day when you’re older.” A smile spreads on my face, I’m feeling better, feeling proud of myself.   
“Let’s sing another one. Yeah?”

"You’re the end of the rainbow,  
My pot of gold;  
You’re Daddy’s little girl  
To have and hold.  
A precious gem  
Is what you are;  
You’re Mommy’s  
Bright and shining star.  
You’re the spirit of Christmas,  
My star on the tree;  
You’re the Easter bunny  
To Mommy and me.  
You’re sugar you’re spice,  
You’re everything nice;  
And you’re  
Daddy’s little girl.  
You’re the end of the rainbow,  
My pot of gold;  
You’re Daddy’s little girl  
To have and hold.  
A precious gem  
Is what you are;  
You’re Mommy’s  
Bright and shining star.  
You’re the treasure I cherish  
So sparkling and bright;  
You were touched by the holy  
And beautiful light.  
Like angels that sing,  
A heavenly thing,  
And you’re  
Daddy’s little girl.”

"There we go. Well look at that, daddy stopped your crying." I chuckled a little as Kira stopped her fussing. I’m so relieved. I hear the door bell go off and get up to go answer it. I hold the quiet Kira in my arms firmly and go downstairs.

"Shh…" I shush my mum as I open the door. She smiles and comes in quietly.

"She sleeping?" My mum whispers.

"No, she’s looking around and back to me." I reply as I look down to a wide eyed Kira.

"How did you get her to stop?" My mum smiled.

"I calmed down and sung to her. You were right…" My mum smiles wider as I look over to her sitting beside me on the couch.

"Mother knows best dear. I did raise two myself. One was a particularly rambunctious child." She winked and I chuckled.

"That must have been Tracy." I replied in a serious tone before giving way to laughing.

"Hmm, I don’t recall Tracy ever feeling the need to jump on my furniture or run through the house like mad." We both laugh.

"Thanks for coming over mum, I really appreciate it."

"Of course son. Anytime. You feeling better? More confident?"

"Much, thank you. You really think it was because she knew I was upset?"

"If it wasn't then why would she stop crying once you calmed down and sung to her? I’m positive that was all it was. She’s not fussy now." My mum took Kira’s hand and rubbed it with her finger. "You just didn't like daddy being so scared did you? No. No Kira doesn't like that does she?" She talked softly to Kira who was now looking at her.

"You see grandma? Grandma is a life saver. A saint that deserves the highest honors." I coo.

"That is something I never thought I would hear, not from you anyways." My mum chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't see it sooner mum. You really do mean a lot to me. I love you mum."

"Love you too my dear boy."

My mum and I chatted for awhile before she left and I was on my own with Kira again. This time was different though, I wasn't nervous, I could handle the situation.


End file.
